


Be Nice

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jason talks with Piper about how she treats herself.





	Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper noticed his stare. They were suppose to be sitting together on the couch reading their books. Piper hits his foot. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"You don't understand how amazing you are." He smiles at her. 

Piper rolls her eyes. "Jase-"

"No." He stops her. "I wish you would listen to your own advice."

"What advice?" 

"You're always telling everyone to be confident in themselves. To love who they are and all that awesome stuff. You don't though. I can tell when you're looking into a mirror that you don't see what everyone else sees. You are so unconfident when you talk which you shouldn't be because Pipes you are one of the smartest people I know." He explains.

Piper feels herself blush. "You are a big softie under that tough guy act." 

"You are ignoring everything I just said."

"I guess you're right. I need to ease up on myself. So, do you mister." 

He smiles at her again. "Deal. We both have to be nice to ourselves. Now come here." He opens his arms to her and she crawls in them.


End file.
